


Inner Peace

by Kerrigore



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Established Relationship, Gabe's Working Out Issues, It's Rated M for Gabe's Mouth, It's actually a lot more light-hearted than it sounds., M/M, Post Redemption Arc Gabriel, Post-Recall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerrigore/pseuds/Kerrigore
Summary: Gabriel Reyes has been having nightmares. At Jack's urging, he seeks help from an unlikely source.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Overwatch Big Bang.
> 
> Alternate Title: Stubborn Smoke Monster Meets Snarky Floating Robot.
> 
> Caffeinated Zombie did the awesome illustration for this fic, [found here.](http://caffeinated-zombie.tumblr.com/post/154697219315/inner-peace-gabriel-reyes-has-been-having)

He wasn’t supposed to be able to dream, but Gabriel Reyes had been having nightmares, at least that’s what he figured they were, having no other word to properly describe them. He couldn’t remember much about them, coming at him in violent flashes. Jack, however, seemed to have a much more vivid recollection of what they were when Gabriel asked him about their most recent, apparently terrible, nighttime experience.

_“Gabe,” Jack said, hands firmly grasping Gabriel’s shoulders. “This has to stop.” His blue eyes were wrought with concern. “Please, tell me what’s wrong.”_

_“What is wrong Jack?” Gabriel furrowed his brow and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember. He heard the echo of Jack yelling and shook his head._

_“It’s alright Gabe.” Jack’s hands slid off his shoulders and he felt their fingers entwine. Jack lifted their hands to softly kiss Gabriel’s knuckles._

_Gabriel opened his eyes and his smile quickly faded when he saw the ring of ruddy bruises around Jack’s wrist. How had he not noticed before? His gaze moved up Jack’s arm to find more, and he pulled away from Jack to gingerly slide a hand up Jack’s t-shirt._

_Jack winced, “Gabe, it’s fine.”_

_Gabriel ignored him and lifted the faded fabric. A hand flew over his mouth. “Shit, what did I do to you Jackie?”_

_Jack’s entire chest was a bruise, the skin at the center a dark and purple blob, extending into tentacle appendages that wrapped around his torso as if some monster – no, Gabriel knew, it was him – had tried to crush him._

_“Hey, hey, hey, look at me. Not at that, but at me.” Jack placed his hands on Gabriel’s cheeks and forced their eyes to meet. “I’m okay, but I don’t think you are. When I woke up last night, our bedroom was filled with thick, black smoke. For a moment, I thought the house was on fire, but then there was a pressure on my chest and I looked down to see that a smoke-spewing black blob had latched onto me. It trembled, emitting this horrible wail, and squeezed my body, seemingly afraid to let go or even loosen its grip. It felt like I was being attacked by a burning octopus, and I only realized it was you when I noticed your side of the bed was empty. I kept calling your name, managed to pull my arm out of your death hug, and calm you down. Eventually all of the smoke went back into your body and you reformed, completely out, lying against my chest. You really don’t remember it at all?”_

_Gabriel shook his head, his hands atop Jack’s._

_“I think,” Jack said, “we should get you some help.”_

He hadn’t argued then, but at that at that moment, Gabriel was severely regretting his inaction.

“You know Jack, when you said you knew a guy it somehow didn’t dawn on me that this is what you’d had in mind.” Gabriel sat looking at clear skies out the window of an Overwatch VTOL, which had landed on the front lawn of their farmhouse, luckily doing no damage to their crops. They _had_ sent Lena though, whose piloting skills were second to none, and knowing that consideration was made caused him to be slightly less grumpy, but only slightly. Gabriel’s arms were folded over his dark grey hoodie and his beanie was pulled down over his ears. “What part of ‘we’re retired’ didn’t stick in that old, shriveled head of yours?”

Jack chuckled beside him, looking up from his book. “You’re older than I am.”

Gabriel growled. “I had no intention of going back to any of the old Watchpoints, especially the active ones, least of all Gibraltar. Jack I’m still…” He shook his head. “I’m still not me.”

Jack quirked a brow. His red-lensed glasses rose with the motion, “I’m not sure what you’re getting at.”

“Even though my name’s been cleared at this point, whenever I walk through those halls, whenever I have to look at any of the new agents, I know what everyone is thinking. I can see it on their faces. They can’t forget the shit I did, can’t separate who I am now from who I was. To Overwatch I’m still Reaper, always will be, even if I don’t dress the part anymore.” He pulled his hood up, fully aware of the increase in smoke pouring off his face as his features melted. Gabriel had tried to mold himself into some semblance of normalcy before he’d gotten on the plane, but as he became more distressed his façade slipped. “Fuck.” He tiled his head down, unable to look at his reflection.

“You’re being too hard on yourself,” Jack said.

“Am I Jack? Look at me,” he faced him, just a void of darkness beneath a hood, “I’m never not going to be the monster.”

Jack sighed and set his book down on his lap. “You’re always going to be Gabriel to me. Doesn’t matter what form you take.” Jack leaned over, pulling him into a hug as he rested his head on Gabriel’s shoulder.

“It does though,” Gabriel all but whispered, “because one of my forms hurt you.”

Jack’s hold around him tightened. “We’ll fix it.”

Gabriel could only nod.

“You doing okay back there Commanders?”

“Lena,” Jack said. “I told you not to call us that. We’re not your commanders anymore.”

“Right, sorry loves,” she said from the pilot’s seat, chuckling a bit. The VTOL wasn’t a large aircraft by any means, and Gabriel could stare down the aisle from the passenger compartment, past the bulkhead, and right into the open cockpit. It would only take a few strides to get there if he had any reason to get up. “If it means anything coming from me, I don’t see you like that Gabriel.”

Lena was always optimistic, sometimes overbearingly so, but he’d appreciated that about her before he was Reaper, and even more so now. When he’d returned to Overwatch as Reaper she’d been one of the first to welcome him back with open arms, after, of course, he’d been deemed a non-threat by Winston. She’d forgiven him for his crimes – though it helped that he’d destroyed Talon and had given up the information he’d found about their involvement in the original Overwatch’s fall – and encouraged others to do the same. Gabriel was sure there were still plenty of buried resentments in his old comrades, but they went unspoken.

“Thanks, Lena. It does,” Gabriel replied.

Lena looked over her shoulder and gave him a warm smile as if she were looking at a normal person instead of a guy whose face had melted into shadows.

“We’ll be there in a jiffy,” she said. “Try to relax. You’re among friends.”

Gabriel only nodded. _Friends._ A part of him sometimes questioned if he had any of those left, but he decided, for the time being, he wasn’t going to listen to it.

 

* * *

 

The VTOL landed on one of Watchpoint Gibraltar’s many helipads, and when Gabriel got off the plane, fingers entwined with Jack’s, they were greeted by Genji. Gabriel had managed to pull his face back together for the time being.

“Jack, Gabriel, it is an honor to see you both,” he said, bowing his head. He seemed to place emphasis on the word “both”.

Gabriel shot Jack a look, which Jack seemed to barely register as he smiled, “Hello, Genji. Good to see you too.”

Gabriel offered a wave, not feeling particularly chatty. He brought his hand to his face. He had skin again, though he could feel the holes in his cheeks. They constantly healed and re-opened beneath his touch.

“If you’ll come with me,” he said, turning on his heels. “The Master is waiting.”

 _The Master?_ Gabriel’s eyes widened for a second. “Jack,” he hissed between clenched teeth.

“It’s alright Gabe.” Jack squeezed his hand once, tight, enough to crush his fingers. It was a sign for Gabriel to not say anything more, at least for the moment. He took the hint.

Genji led them to an elevator, which was carved into the side of one of the many natural stone formations that made up Watchpoint Gibraltar.

“There is no reason to be apprehensive Gabriel,” Genji assured as the doors closed and the lift started rising. “Be honest with him and yourself. He can help you, as he helped me.”

“Yeah, sure,” Gabriel’s response was clipped. He tried to hold back how damn uncomfortable he was, not wanting to fill the enclosed space with smoke, but his efforts weren’t working very well and the inside of the elevator became a black haze. He felt Jack’s thumb rub circles over his hand. Just knowing Jack was there made him relax a little. 

The ride was, thankfully, short, and when the doors opened he felt Jack rush out first, dragging him along. “Were you holding your breath the entire time?” Gabriel said through a smirk.

Jack took a few deep breaths as the smoke dispersed, “Whatever gave you that idea Gabe?”

Gabriel laughed. “Need me to get your oxygen old man?”

Jack punched him in the arm, “Hardly. You ass.” He joined in Gabriel’s laughter.

“Commanders.”

“Don’t call us that,” Jack and Gabriel said in unison.

Genji motioned forward with the tip of his head.

“Oh, shit. When did they put this in here?” Gabriel said, attention directed to the scene before him. They stood at the entrance to an open cavern, walls intricately carved with spiritual symbols, lit by blue bioluminescent moss which hung above a sprawling Japanese Zen Garden. There was even a fucking pond. “Where did you guys get the money for this?”

Genji made no effort to reply to him, stepping forward to drop into a half bow as a silver omnic in Shambali garb floated their way. Gabriel eyed the golden orbs that orbited around this omnic as if he were the God damn sun.

“Gabriel, this is my master, Tekhartha Zenyatta,” Genji said.

“We’ve met,” Gabriel replied, though it had been brief. Back when he was still living on base he’d pass the omnic in the halls sometimes, but he’d mostly tried to ignore his presence. With his dislike of being stared at hanging around something that never blinked didn’t help matters.

“It is good to see you again, Commander Reyes.” Zenyatta said, voice a pleasant mechanical tone.

Gabriel forced a smile, not bothering to correct him, “Give us a moment.” He grabbed Jack’s shoulder and spun them both around, briefly glancing at Genji and Zenyatta. “Jack,” his voice became a harsh whisper, “are you kidding me? An omnic? You want me to get help from an omnic? You do remember that I, we, spent the best years of our lives destroying those things, right? How many of our comrades did we see ripped apart at the hands of those machines? How many innocents did they mow down? How many bodies or pieces of bodies did we have to haul back out of the warzone just so their families had something to bury? Why the hell are you asking me to be civil towards one?”

“Gabriel.

“This is bullshit Jack.”

“Gabriel.”

“How you could even think for one second that I’d want to talk to a tin can like–”

“ _Gabriel_.”

Jack’s hands were on his wrists, and Gabriel looked down to see he’d materialized both of his Hellfire shotguns, gripping them like a life line. “Oh. _Fuck_.” Gabriel stared at them, fully aware of the frown that had overtaken Jack’s face, and sent them away in a puff of smoke. “I'm sorry Jack. I'm so sorry _._ ”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Jack asked softly.

“Yes,” he sighed, “but no. This is something I need to handle on my own.”

 Jack nodded, took Gabriel’s face into his hands, and kissed him. “I won’t be far.”

“Is everything alright?” Genji asked.

They both turned back around. “Yeah,” Gabriel said, tone dropping quickly. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Try, for me.” Jack spoke under his breath. “We’ll let you guys get to it then,” Jack said, patting Gabriel’s back. “Genji, can you to help me find Ana? She’d wanted me to join her for some tea when I arrived.”

“Certainly. Master.” Genji bowed his head to Zenyatta before leaving. He and Jack walked back to the elevator. “Last I saw her she was in the mess hall. Jesse had talked her into a game of Follow the Queen, I believe it’s called. It’s been quite the cause for excitement.”

“Oh? I take it Jesse’s been winning? Little bastard was always good at card games, especially poker. I lost a lot of money to him back in the day.”

“The opposite, actually.”

“Hah,” Jack snerked, “this I have to see.”

The elevator doors closed behind them and Gabriel was left with this thoughts and the Omnic.

“I understand your fears,” Zenyatta began. “I assure you,” he nodded once, “you are safe here.” 

Gabriel sighed. “Yeah.” _I’m sure I am._

“Please, this way.”

Zenyatta floated down a winding stone path into the cave, past monuments of gold and polished marble, past well-cultivated plants that caressed the walk, past the dark waters of the pond that narrowed out to travel into a channel. He followed the omnic through an archway into a small tunnel, which led back outside, opening up onto an even more massive space than the cavern. The pond here was huge, taking up most of the area, a full-blown lawn around it. Lily pads dotted the calm surface, some bursting with moon-white flowers that reminded him of Jack’s hair. A cherry blossom tree hung over the water, reflecting bright pinks and deep magentas as its branches swayed against a warm breeze. Beyond, Gabriel had a clear view of the ocean and in that moment he wished he’d let Jack remain with him. _He would have loved this._

“May I call you Gabriel?” Zenyatta asked, settling into a low hover beneath the tree on the bank of the pond.

 _Right, getting on a first name basis with a talking tin can…_ _Try, for me._ Jack’s words. He cleared his throat. “I’d prefer it.” _War’s over Gabe. You’re not Commander Reyes anymore. You’re not Reaper anymore. You’re just Gabriel, head over heels for Jack Fucking Morrison, living on a farm in the middle of nowhere, and you couldn’t be happier. Stop fighting._

“Very well.”

Silence hung. Gabriel was the first to break it, not wanting to focus on the shit flying around in his head. “So, uh, seriously, who paid for all of this?” Gabriel waved a hand, indicating to the pond.

“You did,” the omnic replied simply.

“What?”

“Jack did not mention it to you?”

Gabriel blinked. “I don’t think so, no.”

“He presented Winston a generous contribution before your retirement to Indiana.” Zenyatta let out a soft hum, as if he were exhaling. “His words, ‘May as well let the blood money do some good’”.

 _Right._ Jack _had_ mentioned that to him. Gabriel had given him access to the sizable bank accounts he’d accumulated during his time as a mercenary. Jack had donated a lot of it to his favorite charity causes. He didn’t know how much was left; never asked. Gabriel lacked any desire to be associated with that part of his life anymore. At least, as much as he could help, he thought, taking note of the smoke rolling off his fingertips, off his claws.

“It bothers you?” Zenyatta asked, not looking at him directly, his attention seeming to be on the water.

“What, the money?”

“The smoke.”

“Straight to the point, huh?” Gabriel folded his arms, shoving his hands into his armpits. More smoke rose off his shoulders. He growled. “How much did Jack tell you about… my problem?”

“You have been experiencing night terrors.”

“Yeah,” Gabriel shifted his stance. “You could say that.”

“You are uncomfortable.”

“No shit.” Gabriel faced him. “I don’t even see how this is going to work. Forgive me for being an ass, but I’m used to killing omnics, not holding a conversation with them. Even when I had to meet with them for official business back in the day I had to bite my tongue.”

“Acceptance is the first step in confronting your issues, Gabriel.”

He scoffed.  What did he get himself into? “Look, I get you helped Genji, but Genji’s not some smoke demon who needs to eat the souls of the living to sustain his once wretched now pretty okay existence…” he rubbed his beard, averting his gaze, but could see that Zenyatta was looking at him from his reflection in the pond. Gabriel could see his own face start to melt for the second time that day. _Great_.

“Why are you here today?” He asked simply.

A loaded question if he ever heard one. He went with the safe answer. “Because Jack wanted me to be.”

“Try again.”

“Excuse me?”

“I cannot help you if you are not honest. If you do not want to be here, you may leave at your leisure. There is no use in forcing your cooperation.”

He listened to the wind pick up, rustling the delicate tendrils of the cherry blossom tree. Genji had told him the same thing. Technically, so had Jack. _Be honest._ That’s what it came down to, really. It wasn’t about Gabriel’s pride; it was about the safety of the man he loved, and that went above all else. “I’m here because I’m a monster, have been for a while, and I…” he steeled himself. He never liked laying his emotions bare, not even to Jack sometimes, and especially not when he’d had to see military shrinks for mandatory evaluations after missions, which this whole situation reminded him far too much of. He’d mostly bullshitted those, he recalled. He couldn’t do that now. “I hurt Jack in my sleep, held onto him so tight I... I don’t even remember doing it, but I saw the marks I left on his body from… whatever the fuck I turned into,” _A burning octopus_ , Jack had said. Leave it to Jack to make light out of almost being crushed, “and I’m absolutely terrified I’m going to do it again.”

Zenyatta offered a nod.

All of Gabriel’s facial features were gone at this point. There was just darkness beneath his hood.

“I do not think you a monster, Gabriel.”

Gabriel laughed. The supernatural resonance he’d gained as Reaper hadn’t left his voice, becoming more noticeable when he just… let go. “Are you optic sensors broken?” He moved so he was in front of Zenyatta, letting go of his current body. His form surged, pushing smoke over the water as he became a being of shadowy tentacles, glowing red eyes, and a massive maw of bone-white teeth. His voice rumbled, “Because this certainly looks like a fucking monster to me.”

Zenyatta regarded him with calm, “A monster is made by actions, not by appearances. You are here because you care about someone. That does not sound monstrous to me.”

At that Gabriel deflated, pouring back into his human form beside Zenyatta, who he sat beside, drawing his knees to his chest. “I guess you don’t know about all of the things I did as Reaper,” he muttered.

“I do, but that does not matter,” he said with sincerity. “Who you were does not define who you are. It is up to you to define yourself. Now,” he hummed softly, “do you remember anything about your night terrors? Think before you answer with denial.”

He listened, but Gabriel didn’t remember anything, not really, just Jack screaming… The echoes built in his mind, and he shook his head, trying to dispel them, but they only grew louder, and he started to feel a sense of urgency: a rising fear followed by an intense feeling of absence. Gabriel’s eyes widened and he straightened his posture, which must have been more of a jolt because Zenyatta was looking right at him when he turned his head.

“It is alright,” the omnic said, pausing for a moment before his hand fell on Gabriel’s shoulder.

Gabriel was too focused on the images that now invaded his mind to care. He buried his face in his hands. “No, it’s not.”

“What do you remember?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Zenyatta’s hand left him. “You are easily consumed Gabriel.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” He snapped, but he knew already.

Gabriel swore he heard Zenyatta chuckle. “Your emotions drive you more than rational thought, at least not that you have that luxury.”

_No more war. No more missions. Just Jack and Gabe, like it always should have been._

“You have spent your life fighting, unable to believe you may attain peace, and now that you have it, you want nothing more than to hold onto it.”

Gabriel scoffed. “Are you hearing yourself right now? I don’t have peace. That shit’s always been an illusion.”

“Is it now?” Zenyatta made a thoughtful “hmm” sound. “Because it seems to me you’ve found it in others, but not in yourself. How do you feel around Jack?”

 _At home. At pea… fuck._ “ _Cabrón_ ,” he muttered.

“I do not understand that word, but I can imagine its definition.” Zenyatta said, laughing a little. There was something unnerving about how damn human the omnic was. “Jack is your peace, and you fear his loss, his absence. That is what you remembered from your night terror, is it not?”

 _This fucking robot…_ He shook his head. _On point again._ “Yeah.”

Zenyatta didn’t speak then, clearly waiting for Gabriel to continue the thought. He didn’t want to, but he knew he needed to. Gabriel internally cursed Jack for asking him to do this. “You’re right. I’m afraid of losing him. I’m afraid he’ll die, not that I’ll be the one to do it, but just that it’ll happen one day. We fucked up so many years, spent so much of it fighting, alone, apart, I…” he choked on his words. “I’m afraid to be alone, and know I will be, but being without him, especially with how hard we fought to even get to this point, is going to be as close as anything will get to actually killing me again.” Gabriel wiped his eyes with back of his hand, not even trying to hide it. “I will outlive him. I’ll out live Jesse, Fareeha, Ana, Angela, _everyone_ , and as long as there’s something my nanites can draw energy from, as long as this world exists, then so will I. How can I ever find any fucking peace knowing that?”

“It is not easy,” Zenyatta said. “But if you wish to, you will.”

It hit Gabriel then how much of an idiot he’d been. He and Zenyatta were in similar straights; they would both outlast the world as it was and the people they knew. Even Genji, who seemed close with the omnic, would die eventually.

“Sorry,” Gabriel said.

“You do not have to apologize.”

“Yeah, I do, for a lot of things, actually. I’m fucking horrible.”

“Why do you believe that?”

“You saw how I reacted when Jack and Genji brought me to you.”

“Your shotguns.”

Gabriel nodded.

“Ah, I cannot blame you for that. Jack said it best once: ‘A soldier never really shuts off’.”

“No, we don’t.” Gabriel stared at the pond, catching the glimmer of scales from an orange and black koi. “But we’re trying… Zen, can I call you that?”

“Certainly.”

“Thanks _._ ”

“You are welcome.”

“It’s not just my actions towards you I’m apologizing for. I’ve thought about this a lot recently, even subconsciously, apparently, and the whole Jack dying thing…” Gabriel lay back on the grass, covering his eyes with this forearm. Smoke flowed with his movements, pouring off his clothes. “Fuck. I can’t lose him Zen, not again, not ever, but the options I have to keep him around aren’t good ones. They’re selfish, unfair at best and appalling at worst.”

“Have you spoken to Jack?”

“…No.”

“If I recall, your relationship deteriorated last time due to a lack of communication.”

Gabriel slid his arm to his forehead, shooting Zenyatta his trademark intense glare. The omnic didn’t seem bothered, still floating beside him, hands resting on his thighs. “Wasn’t the only reason… Who told you that?”

“It is common knowledge, is it not?”

Gabriel continued to glare.

“Ana spoke of it.”

“God damn it Ana.”

“Am I incorrect?”

“No.” Gabriel admitted. “No you’re fucking not.”

Zenyatta shook his head. If he were able, Gabriel thought he might be smiling. “Speak with Jack. Tell him your fears, and perhaps the night terrors will stop.”

“I’m not sure they will. I’ll never be okay with the idea of losing him.”

“Then hold onto him with the time you have. I know it is not the same, but I am here for you Gabriel, and I am willing to help you work through your trepidations, accept them, and in time, yourself.”

“How?” Gabriel was sincere with his question. How could anything help him get over all of that?

Zenyatta spoke with an outward roll of his palm, tone light. An orb moved to float above his fingertips as he moved his hand in front of his face. “There is a balance to everything, a relationship between life and death. Once cannot exists without the other and–”

“Okay,” Gabriel sat up, body facing Zenyatta. “Cut the philosophical shit. What can I actually do?”

The orb was guided back into its orbit. “Have you considered meditation?”

“The last guy who asked me that had to have his jaw wired shut.”

“Luckily I do not have to worry about that.”

Gabriel shook his head. “Smartass. Alright,” Gabriel said with a smile. “I’ll give it a try. What do I need to do?”

 

* * *

 

 _This isn’t so hard._ Gabriel thought. Zenyatta had showed him some basic techniques to focus and observe his own body, which Gabriel had picked up on quickly due to his military training. After a few lengthy explanations regarding what he was trying to achieve, Zenyatta let him try to meditate on his own. He’d even somehow convinced Gabriel to sit in that ridiculous position the omnic seemed to be set in…

_"So what’s with the floating?” Gabriel asked._

_"In order to achieve true harmony one must be free of all distractions and worldly connections, including the ground.”_

_“No shit.” Gabriel shifted to match Zenyatta, allowing his lower half to dissolve into smoke so he was also floating a few inches off the ground._

_Zenyatta laughed. “I kid. I just find it more enjoyable. Mmm, I did not think you would fall for it.” He patted Gabriel’s shoulder. “I suppose I still have much to learn.”_

“Unbelievable,” Gabriel scoffed. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been at it, but he did feel slightly more relaxed even if his troubles hadn’t really left him. It wasn’t long before he heard footsteps and a pair of heavy hands landed on his shoulders. Gabriel didn’t react, eyes still closed, maintaining his pose and posture.

“Hi Gabe.”

“Fuck off Jack I’m trying to find inner peace.”

“It’s been four hours.”

“Well, one does not magically find inner peace my dear Jackie. It’s supposed to be a journey.”

Jack’s hands left him and Gabriel heard him move. He glanced to his right to see Jack sit down beside him.

Gabriel quirked a brow. “What are you doing?”

“Joining you. You seem like you need a traveling companion.” Jack assumed a meditative pose. “Maybe it’ll help.”

With a smile, Gabriel closed his eyes again. Jack’s fingertips ghosted the flesh of his hand, running over his scarred knuckles, and soon their fingers were intertwined.

“It already has.”

Jack squeezed his hand and Gabriel knew, at least for the time being, he was going to be alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've always been interested in seeing Gabriel interact with other characters, and I figured having him go to Zenyatta to work out his many issues would be fun to write. Turns out, it was. I have an idea in mind for a few more one shots like this, so those may pop up at some point. 
> 
> I wrote this for the Overwatch Big Bang. I wasn't expecting anything out of it, but ended up getting a pretty cool friend who I talk to on a daily basis. <3 [Caffeinated Zombie.](http://caffeinated-zombie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
